To Remember You By
by whatfangirlwhere
Summary: Flowers hold certain significance, even if the meaning changes over time. UsUk.


_Daisies-Innocence._

Arthur didn't have a chance to come over to visit his colonies often, and yet there was one with whom he made as many chances as he possibly could, if only to see that bright little smile, to see the young child running toward him to leap at him and almost tackle him to the ground with an exuberant hug. He and Alfred would sit out in the fields for hours, Arthur reading to him, or teaching him, finding that Alfred learned better out in the open air, hating to be cooped up indoors all day despite how Arthur felt it was dangerous for him to go out when he wasn't there. He shouldn't have been, of course, he knew that even as a child who couldn't have been more than seven years old in looks Alfred was stronger than anyone, even those like themselves. Still, when he watched the young blond running through the grasses taller than himself it was so easy to forget that they were nations at all, that they weren't just a child and his caretaker, spending a relaxing day outdoors, and Alfred's laughter rang pure and true from his small lungs as he tumbled to the ground, Arthur wincing at dirt stains on the once pure white frock he'd given him. He could never bring himself to be mad at Alfred, of course, not when he would turn that smile on him that held more brilliance than the sun itself, at least in Arthur's eyes. Just as he also could not help the smile that would alight on his own face.

"Art! Art, look!"

Arthur looked up from the book in his lap to see Alfred running toward him, little legs moving as fast as he could make them, enough to see his little bloomers, and Arthur chuckled.

"What is it, lad?"

"Got a su'prise!" Alfred chirped gleefully, skidding to a stop in front of Arthur, landing with an "oomph!" on his front, and Arthur chuckled, standing up to help him back to his feet, brushing off his frock.

"Slow down, Al, child, you're going to hurt yourself."

"'m fine!" Alfred said, laughing, wrinkling his little freckle-dusted nose, looking down, almost seeming to panic for a moment, and then he spotted something on the ground, picking it up and holding it out toward Arthur. "I picked 'em for you!"

Arthur smiled fondly when he saw that Alfred was holding out a pair of rumpled daisies, which he'd obviously dropped when he'd fallen, but Alfred didn't seem to notice or care, he was beaming brightly as if he was entirely proud of himself. Arthur laughed, reaching down to take them from him, using his other arm to scoop him up and kissing his forehead, looking down at the little white flowers, petals wilted, but he found he didn't care either, smiling at the boy in his arms.

"Thank you, Alfred, I love them."

oOoOoOo

_Sunflowers-adoration_

Sometimes Arthur wished that time would slow down, that the years would not pass so quickly, but pass they did, with wars, pain, times of peace and times of joy intermingled, but there was always something missing, until the day that Alfred showed up on his doorstep, sheepish smile and arms wrapping around his neck as they hadn't for a century and a half now, and Arthur would always deny that he cried that day when Alfred finally came back to him, not as a colony, but as his own nation, an equal, and a friend.

Two wars later, and Arthur was coming over to Alfred's place for a much needed vacation, the younger insisting he joined him at his little home in Kansas, an old relic of the prairie days that Alfred refused to let crumble, he fixed it up whenever he got the chance, although Arthur could see the wear on it still, despite the obviously careful painting job and fix-ups he had done on it, as well as the addition to the "essentials", including a gas stove and electricity. Arthur knocked on the door, hearing something clatter from inside, and he winced.

"Alfred?"

"Just a minute!" Arthur heard him call out, and then some more shuffling, muttered curses, and then the door opened, and Arthur found himself repressing laughter. Alfred's hair was sticking out everywhere, and there was a white smudge across the front of his sweater, as well as all over his face, that looked like flour, but there was that bright smile blooming on his face the moment he saw Arthur, just like there used to be, and he felt his heart flutter.

"Artie! Good, you're just in time! Come on in-actually, no, wait in the hall for a moment, I need to get cleaned up a bit-I won't be long!"

"Alright, alright, I'll wait right here." Arthur chuckled, shaking his head as Alfred nodded, bouncing back to the other room, where he heard water running, some more nervously shuffling of things, and then his head poked back out, hair a bit more tamed but Arthur was amused to note he'd still missed a spot of flour right across his cheek.

"Okay, it's all ready, come in!"

Arthur smiled, nodding as he walked into the little room-and then he stopped again, breath catching in his throat, smile growing warmer at the sight before him. Alfred had laid out a little lunch on the old wood table, complete with a blue and white gingham cloth, and all over the room were vases of sunflowers, their yellow petals bringing a light to the room that made everything just seem so much brighter. The only thing that rivalled them was Alfred's smile as he stood next to the table, hands folded behind his back as he watched Arthur take everything in.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Oh, Alfred, this is…well, this is absolutely beautiful, it really is-where did you get all of these?"

"They have fields of them, this is the best time of year for 'em, so I asked someone if I could buy some. Well, I say some-there's actually a good few dozen of them." Alfred grinned excitedly, and Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it all was, and ye how entirely sweet and so _Alfred._

"Alfred, you are too much sometimes, I do say…how about we sit down and eat, then, this all looks quite delicious. You made all of it yourself, did you?"

"I sure did! It's just chicken and some potato salad and rolls, but I also made a cherry pie to go with it! I had someone teach me how, she makes the best pies in the Midwest, they've won prizes. I wanted everything to be perfect for you!"

Arthur noticed a light flush on the younger blond's cheeks and he smiled fondly, shaking his head-honestly, Alfred was too darling sometimes, he always thought he had lost that dear child, but though Alfred had changed there were some things that never would. He sat down in one of the chairs, which creaked as he sat but it seemed sturdy enough to hold him, and he let Alfred serve up the food for him, along with a cup of milk-fresh, Alfred said, from a farm down the street, which made Arthur smile. Alfred was a child of the land in more ways than one, he would always be, and he knew while Alfred loved the new advancements his country made he would also feel more at home in the slowly dwindling prairies, the blue skies and wooded areas that he had once lived in. They sat and ate for a while, chatting over affairs both personal and political, Arthur admiring the flowers, finally speaking up as he started in on his pie.

"Why sunflowers?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you pick them, specifically? I mean, they're beautiful, but they're not what people normally think of when they're getting flowers for someone."

Alfred flushed a bit, smiling as he looked at Arthur, pushing a little piece of crust over his plate.

"I've always loved them, the way they turn their heads toward the sun, as if they never want to lose sight of it, that ball of light that gives them life, gives them joy almost…it's just kinda how I've always felt about you." His cheeks went deeper red, and Arthur watched him, surprised to find his heart's beat quickening. "I've always loved the light you give off, even if others can't see it, I've always wanted to be in your light, and I would've followed you anywhere you went. But first I had to be one you could see as equal, I couldn't just follow after you anymore…and while you were gone, when that light was gone, I realized how much it meant to me, how much I longed for it again, and I realized that I…well, gosh, Arthur, I like you, I like you a lot, and I guess that's what I'm trying to say, that I want you to stay by my side and never leave."

Arthur saw for a moment, simply staring at him in stunned silence, but then to his horror he felt tears building up in his eyes, and he could see Alfred panicking when he saw them, opening his mouth to apologize or something, to take back his words, but Arthur stood up, walking over as quickly as he could, and looped his arms around Alfred's neck, smiling when he felt strong arms wrapping firmly around him as well.

"You absolutely wonderful fool…you've always had an odd way of communicating things, but this, I never would have guessed. Well, perhaps that's not true, because I too feel something for you, I've never been quite sure what it was, but what I do know is that I like you too, Alfred, enough that I never want you to go ever again, I want you to be with me. It frightens me, that you feel so much for me, but it's not bad either, and I'm willing to try to be with you, if you would like."

"Really? You mean it, you…you wanna be together?" Alfred's hopeful smile was back, and Arthur nodded, chuckling, kissing his forehead.

"Yes, you silly boy, I would love that. Now come, let's finish our pie, we have a whole week ahead of us, after all."

oOoOoOo

_Red Roses-Love_

Time puts strain on any relationship, friend or love, but Alfred and Arthur had learned that time also brought with it joy and happiness, nights cuddling under the blankets or curled up on the couch watch awful telly, dinners at little restaurants or a quick breakfast and cup of coffee or tea at a local coffee shop. Decades had passed now, more technology had been introduced to the world, and the power of America had only grown stronger, shooting up into the Superpower position easily, and Arthur could see that while Alfred enjoyed seeing his country grow he was also starting to understand the downfalls of such power, the strains and the worries it held, but Arthur was also there to help him along, to rub his back and kiss away the frustrations. Everyone expected their relationship to crumple, that they would finally argue one time too many and one or the other would simply end it, but Arthur knew they just didn't understand what he and Alfred did, that they were meant for each other in every way, they fit together in ways that no one could ever really comprehend, and even on their worst days they would never love each other any less.

This day, however, Arthur was having a hard time believing it-they had a huge fight the week before, about Alfred no being to come over yet again for some political meeting or another, Arthur insisting that he just tell them to give him time off, Alfred arguing that he was needed there, that things were heating up and they needed someone to help. Arthur had been in an off mood that day and had blown up, saying if it wasn't important enough for him to try and see him then he could just stay there, and after he'd hung up he felt terrible, knowing Alfred had a lot to do and yet he just wanted to see him, It was like Alfred had once again forgot what day it was going to be, and how it would be only the second year since they had started dating that they wouldn't be together. Arthur sighed, breathing softly over the top of his cup of Earl Grey, trying not to sulk, he certainly did not sulk over things like this, but he had to admit he was upset, he missed Alfred terribly and they were supposed to have a nice week together again, just like that first time. He started at a loud noise from his hallway, cursing as he spilled hot tea onto his front, dabbing it with a napkin and grousing to himself as he called out "Just a moment!", wiping at the spot that would surely stain the green oxford he was wearing. The knock rang out again and he sighed, getting out of his armchair and walking over to open it, eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

"What is it-Alfred?"

There he was, sheepish smile barely visible over-Arthur shook his head in disbelief, but he found himself chuckling all the same.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I know I'm late." Alfred said from behind what looked like at least five dozen roses, complete with Baby's breath, all wrapped up in a blue piece of paper so he wouldn't cut himself on their thorns. Arthur just stared at him, and then he covered his mouth, surprising Alfred by bursting into laughter, shaking his head, eyes tearing up with mirth at the absolute ridiculousness of it.

"Do you never not do anything in excess, Alfred?" He managed to get out once he'd calmed slightly, noticing the younger fidgeting on the doorstep, smile hopeful as he'd waited for Arthur's response, cheek flushing at his statement.

"Well, I was just gonna buy one, but then I wanted to tell you how super bad I felt when I said I wouldn't be able to come, 'cause I remembered it was our anniversary and I think I panicked a bit and, ah…bought the rest they had."

"Oh, Alfred…goodness, you make it so very difficult to stay frustrated at you, you know that?" Arthur smiled, shaking his head, reaching around the flowers to hug him, kissing his lips softly as he tugged him inside, ridiculous bouquet of flowers and all. Alfred just smiled, cheeks still flushed as he kissed Arthur back sweetly, pulling away a bit to smile down at Arthur.

"They said these mean you love someone, and I wanted to tell you that I really, really love you, and that I'm really sorry I was a jerk and wasn't gonna come for our anniversary and stuff, and-"

"Do be quiet, Al, and just kiss me." Arthur said, chuckling softly and closing his eyes, tugging Alfred down by the front of his leather bomber jacket, and Alfred figured he couldn't have protested even if he had any desire too, and he just kissed him back, eventually setting the giant bundle of roses down, to be later put in several vases which Arthur stashed around his house, chuckling every time he saw them. He dried a dozen of them, too, which he hung from his mantle to look at whenever he was alone and missing Alfred, and it was all the reminder he needed that no matter what happened, Alfred loved him, with all his heart, and that was all he would ever need to be happy.


End file.
